hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta
|name = Asta |kana = アスタ |rōmaji = Asuta |japanese voice = Masumi Kageyama (1999) Machiko Toyoshima (2011) |english voice = Dorothy Elias-Fahn (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 133 |anime debut = Episode 76 (1999) Episode 62 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Blue (1999) Green (2011) |hair = Violet (G.I. OVA) Blond (G.I. Final OVA) Orange (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Asta Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Leader of Team Asta Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Asta (アスタ, Asuta) was a knowledgeable leader of team of players consisting of Manheim and Amana on Greed Island and was a member of Kazsule's Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Appearance Asta had short orange hair, small eyes, and a large bust. She wore a blue tank top, large gray sweatpants supported by a belt, and leather boots. Personality Asta was short-tempered and prideful, causing her to clash almost immediately with Killua who didn't take kindly to her down talking. She was also a little superficial, thinking that the Bombers would stop their plan because of Razor. Despite all this, she decided to trust Gon and shared with him her knowledge about Greed Island. Background Asta's team had 2 other members, Amana and Manheim. They were fairly advanced in the game, as they collected 71 Specified Slot cards by the time they decided to cooperate with Gon and Killua. Plot Greed Island arc Asta is one of the many Greed Island players to confront Gon and Killua after they win the Sword of Truth in the tournament held in Antokiba.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 133 She along with her team are one of the teams present at the meeting organized by Kazsule to discuss how to prevent Genthru from winning the game. Immediately when the meeting begins she belittles Gon's team, because she thinks the kids are amateurs and don't have a firm grasp of how the game works, which annoys Killua. Continuing with the meeting, Kazsule proposes they retrieve a monopoly of the cards four cards they're after, those being card #02, card #09, card #75, and card #00, though it's only possible to get the first three cards. Asta then inquires if there's a way to use some attack spells and Kazsule claims only they can only use a "Levy" against them, because they have the "Paladin's Necklace" at their disposal. As the meeting progresses Asta suggests they use force to snatch Genthru's cards, but another player Yabibi questions if that's possible without knowing their Nen abilities. Kazsule then proposes an alliance between all of the attendees, but while Asta is for it, she thinks Gon's group isn't qualified to join as they haven't collected a minimum of fifty designated cards like everyone else in the alliance meeting. Gon, however, claims they have vital information about Genthru's Nen abilities and Killua claims they have a card Genthru's after, impressing Asta. So when she inquires what the Genthru's abilities are, Killua demands two S-Rank cards in exchange for information on Genthru's abilities. This ticks off Asta and the two briefly argue with each other, until Asta's teammates Amana and Manheim agree to give the group two S-Rank cards the "Pregnancy Stones" and "Shield of Faith". Gon then explains Genthru's abilities and Asta is shocked by this as her suggestion to use force is ruled out, so she inquires if there's a way to counteract one of the abilities and Gon explains how. Realizing she has a bomb placed on her, Asta laments over the fact and feeling remorseful of how she acted towards the others earlier, she reveals to Gon's group how to re-use spell cards, how to easily accumulate B-Ranked cards from card shops, and how to get two more S-Rank cards the "Beauty Magnet Emerald" and the "Mystery Pond" with the X-Ray Goggles. She also offers another S-Rank card, but Gon refuses, much to Killua's dismay. Afterward, everyone agrees to form an alliance with each other and head to Soufrabi to try and get the "Plot of Beach". Arriving in Soufrabi the group split into groups of 3 and go around town asking for information on the card until Kazsule starts a quest to get the card from a woman NPC. She explains that Razor's Pirates have taken over the town and she knows of the location of the Plot of Beach and will disclose the location if they drive the pirates out of town. The woman then informs the group of the pirate's base in town and the group is challenged by one of the pirates Bopobo in a Sumo Wrestling match,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 but he is handily beaten by Killua. So the pirates lead the alliance members to the base and Razor explains that the way to expel them from the town is to beat them in a series of challenges. The first being boxing and Montreux takes the challenge,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 but fails and after losing all of the challenges, Asta proposes the alliance end seeing is how Genthru can't collect the "Plot of Beach" card and you'd become a target by him if you manage to collect it. Asta and her teammates then leave the lighthouse area.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Asta is mentioned in Gon's binder, who mentions that he meet her early within the game, but doesn't remember when.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Sometime later she and her group die by Genthru's hand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Despite being very knowledgeable about the game, Gon's team estimated her to be too weak to defeat Razor's underlings, as turned out to be the case. Asta was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Asta is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Battles Trivia * "Asta" is Italian and Spanish for "pole", but in Italian it can also mean "auction". Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Asuta Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Asta Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters